Bewitching Bell
Summary The Bewitching Bell was a magical item owned by the villain Grogar long ago, who used it to steal magic and stored much of his own magic inside it. However, it was stolen by Gusty the Great, who then banished him and hid the Bell away atop Mount Everhoof. Presently in the show, Grogar reappeared and sent Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow to retrieve the Bell. They succeeded, but chose to hide the Bell from Grogar to use it against him later. They eventually learned how to control it and betrayed Grogar, and set about their own plan for conquering Equestria, using the Bell to steal magic from Equestria's most powerful ponies. Eventually, they were defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and Discord used the Bell to restore his, Celestia, and Luna's magic. It is unknown where the Bell currently is. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 4-B,' '''possibly' Low 2-C''' Name: Bewitching Bell, Grogar's Bell, The Bell Origin: My Little Pony Age: Over 1,111 years old (Was owned by Grogar, who was a legend by the time Celestia started raising the sun) Classification: Magic stealing bell Wielders: '''Grogar, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Discord, Discord (IDW) '''Powers and Abilities: Magic Absorption Beam, Power Bestowal, Magical attack nullification, Portal Creation, Indestructible Attack Potency: Unknown (Its powers do not focus on destruction), at least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ with the magic it initially held (Had enough magic inside it initially to turn Cozy Glow into an alicorn, give Chrysalis a new form, and transform Tirek from his second form to his third) Speed: Immobile (Cannot move on its own), Massively FTL+ attack speed (Its beam hit Discord, Celestia, and Luna before they could react) Durability: Unknown, likely Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Grogar stated that it could not be destroyed, and it was completely undamaged from the giant rainbow blast that defeated Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis) Range: Tens of meters with beam, Kilometers with Portals Weaknesses: Requires a specific magic spell to work properly. A user cannot chose which magic they want to take from the bell after it has already absorbed it (Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek couldn't take the Princesses magic without taking Discord's as well). It does not drain a magical being of their natural strength or disable Pegasus flight like Tirek's magic draining does, as the royal sisters were still able to fly and somewhat fight after the bell was used on them. A user has to first store the magic from an opponent inside the bell and then cast another spell to have the bell give them the power it absorbed (meaning the foe still has a chance to prevent the user from gaining their stolen magic if they can get the bell away from them before they can cast the spell again). Feats: * Absorbed the powers of Discord, Celestia, and Luna easily * Was completely undamaged by the giant rainbow blast that defeated Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis * Had enough power in it initially to turn Coy Glow into an alicorn, give Chrysalis a new form, and power Tirek from his 2nd form to his 3rd Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption Beam:' The Bell shoots out a beam of energy, which will steal all the magic from inside a person and store it inside the Bell. **'Power Bestowal:' The power stored inside the Bell can be given to whomever is within range of its beam. It had enough power inside it to turn Tirek from his 2nd form into his 3rd form, give Chrysalis a new form, and turn Cozy Glow into an Alicorn. **'Magical Attack Nullification:' Aside from draining magic directly from an opponent, it can also be used to nullify and absorb blasts of magical energy that the foe fires at the user, as seen when Cozy Glow used the bell to stop Celestia and Luna's magical energy beams. If the attacks are still being projected from a focused point in the opponent's body (such as Celestia and Luna's horns), it will drain all the magic out of the opponent's body through that focused point. *'Portal Creation:' The Bell is also able to create portals that can let the user travel several kilometers in a second. Category:Weapons Category:My Little Pony Category:Unknown Tier Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2